dia a dia
by YnK.DPazha
Summary: historia que trata de una chica nueva en la ciudad, que a su llegada pone en extrañas situaciones a sus nuevos amigos...
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí va una historia que va paralela al diario de lir es lo que a ella le sucede en el día.**

* * *

Como? Una chica misteriosa aparece….

El sol caía por detrás de la cuidad inazuma, ya era de tarde y un grupo de chicos seguían practicando en la cancha al lado de el rio…

-vamos chicos con mas animo-se le escucho decir a un chico castaño con una banda naranja en la cabeza.

-pero endo-le dijo Goenji-hemos practicado por mas de 4 horas y algunos no pueden mas…-dijo esto mirando a su alrededor

-ups no me di cuenta-dijo el portero sonriendo

-nunca cambias-le dijo kazemaru.

Todos rieron-será mejor que nos fuéramos a nuestras casas-propuso kidou

Shadow-se escucho un grito a lo cual es mencionado se dio la vuelta-shadow ¡¿donde rayos estabas?

-ah…-el chico respondió se golpeo la cabeza-pero si hoy tenia que…disculpa-menciono.

Un chica de ojos caramelos y de cabello castaño se dirigió a el.

-Shadow-menciono la chica con un tono animado-nos vuelves a dejar plantadas y veras que te sucede algo malo.

-disculpa Saili-chan

-Eto... -endo interrumpió-¿shadow tú la conoces?

-ah se la presento, la pequeña se llama saili.

-me presento soy Saili de la rosa, soy amiga de shadow pero nos dejo plantadas como si nada-dijo la pequeña

-nos?-mensiono goenji.

-si a mi y a...

-por cierto-intrumpio shadou- donde esta lir?

-alla- le respondio la pequeña señalando al puente, justamente se veia una figura pero por la luz no se distinguia bien.

-shadow-dijo saili-esta vez eres chico muerto

-glup-shadow trago saliva- bueno sera mejor que me vaya endo me retiro...

-oka-dijo endo extrañado-nos vemos :D

Shadow partio acompañado por saili a juntar se con...la persona...los chicos se sentian extrañados Shadow casi nunca hablaba de su vida y no sabian de donde podia conocer a la pequeña.

**Mientras**:

-no puedo creer q nos plantaras-

-disculpa pero m quede pegado en la practica-respondio el chico.

-es mas importante q...

-por cierto lirio-shadow la interumpio antes q saliera herido-como llegaron si son nuevas en la ciudad?

-se te olvida algo-le respondio saili

-ehhh

-somos brujas-al decir esto lirio chasqueo una mano y una pequeña llaama amarilla salio de sus dedos, que desaparecio lentamente.

-LIR!-le grito shadow-no puedes hacer eso en un lugar publico pero-el chico cambio el tono de su voz-q clase de magia usaron para encontrarme a mi y a su casa?

-facil liri tomo un papel blanco y recito un hechiso "cuantas mas vueltas das, mas perdido estas, muestranos el camino a casa, ahora ya!". Y hiso q un mapa muy especifico apareciera donde debiamos doblar y cuantos pasos mas avanzar y listo!-dijo saili sonriendo- y encontrarte fue mas facil una bruja enojada tiene un buen instinto de caza...

-enojada-dijo lir-mas bien desepcionada, como es posible q te olvidaras de nosotras, pero ya no importa...a la derecha-dijo indicando un camino.

* * *

Llegaron asi a una casa esquina bastante grande para que dos personas vivan solas. Entraron al jardin que se observaba bien cuidado y al entrar a la casa todo estaba limpio y ordenado incluso las maletas estaban vacias.

-ya desempacaron, pero como tan rapiid...¿Magia verdad?

-si!- le respondieron a coro las 2 chicas

-me lo imaginaba _"nunca cambian ¬¬"_-penso shadow.

-bueno- dijo lir-te veo mñn en el colegio

-¿iras a raimon?-pregunto sorprendido el chico

-si-respondio la chica-no es genial

-dejense de mirarse asi par de tortolos-dijo saili arrepintiendose de haberlo dicho enseguida, al sentir la mirada fria de su prima- eto... lo dije sin pensarlo

-no importa sali-dijo lir con un tono sumamente amable-pero no lo hagas de nuevo-la pequeña asintio _"es una suerte que sea tsundere"_ penso.

-bueno chicas me voy, sabran como llegar a la escuela mñn-las chicas asintieron-bien chao

-Sayonara...

* * *

**dana: bueno hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy...**

**saili: estubo genial sobre todo lo de los tortolos...**

**dana: sigo sin entender q demonios haces aqui! y mas ensima como saili...**

**saili: por molestarte y por identidad...xD**

**dana: bueno...K mas da...**

**dana y saili: nos vemos**

**(PD: los personajes no me pertenecen a execcion de Lirio y Saili que salieron de mi imaginacion y con la ayuda de mi prima chica...)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**bueno aqui el segundo dia de lir en la ciudad**

**Una chica nueva y misteriosa.**

El dia recien empesaba y una voz resono en su cabeza...

-Lirio, lirio-dijo una animada pequeña-levantate luego...

-saili son las 6 de la mñn-dijo cierta pelinegra adormilada

-pero es que no puedo esperar estoy ansiosa ¡sera mi primer dia de clases en japon!

-lo se pero es muy temprano ademas...

-ya salio el sol-dijo abriendo las cortinas

Lirio suspiro, su prima saili conocia bien su debilidad cuando salia el sol, por una razon extraña se levantaba. Simplemente no podia resistir salir a tomar un poco de sol.

-liri, liri vamos arriba

-ya, ya espera _"por que me hace esto¬¬" _me levanto...-dicho y echo se levanto y fue al baño a darce un baño.

Lirio se baño y vistio. Luego preparo un desayuno para su prima y para ella, mientras la pequeña ponia la mesa. Despues se paseo un rato pensando en lo molesto que era el uniforme escolar _"por que tengo usar este moño molesto, seri mejor en otro color y que fuese mas...tengo una idea"_ tomo unas tijeras y corto una cinta gruesa color azul cielo y la remplazo por su moño verde.

* * *

Ya eran las 7:40 y una chica llegaba temprano a su colegio vivia algo lejos pero salio temprano y disfruto caminar. Miraba contantemente la hora en su celular, como si esperase a alguien, a alguien a quien encontro hablando con los integrantes del club de futbol.

-otra vez haces lo mismo-su voz sonó en un tono acusador- es que el gran shadow olvida sus promesas?

-ah- el chico de rayitas negras en los ojos se dio vuelta para ver quien lo llamaba-Li...lir...Lirio

-la misma que viste y calza-dijo posando una mano en su hombro-se puede saber porque te olvidas de mi...

-la verdad...

-hola- le dirigio endo a lir- disculpa un gusto conocer ehhh...

-que mal educada soy!-repondio la chica con un tono alegre- me presento soy Lirio de la Esperanza, amiga de shadow, nueva en la ciudad... y en el pais.

-un gusto, me llamo...

-satoru endo, el peliazul se llama ichirota kazemaru, y el chico de cabello parado shuya goenji...-respondio rapidamente la chica.

-nos conoses!-mensionaron al insounio los chicos mensionaos antes.

-por supuesto son el club de futbol. En el que mi amigo casi no participo en los partidos-agrego esto ultimo con un tono burlesco.

-oye...-shadow se calla un sonido lo interrumpio...

-ups mi celu-lirio lo saco y dijo-alo...con esperanza al habla...pero si eres tu enana...si ya llegue...no te preocu...espera...se te quedaron las llaves cierto?...¬¬...pasalas a buscar despues...oka...bay.

-saili cierto...

-espera...tu conoces a saili?

-si pero si yo soy la chica que la espero cuando fue a buscar a shadow

-tu?

-bueno como sea debe ir a direccion a ver mi salon...por cierto un gusto...-lirio se fue dejando a los chicos con un monton de palabras en la boca...

* * *

Kazemaru estaba en clases y el profesor no aparecia nunca la campana habia sonado hacia 20 minutos. Todos aprovechaban para conversar pero el no, era un buen estudiante y los maestros preferian poner a los mas desobedientes al frente para vigilarlos.

-Buenos dias-la voz del profesor resono fuerte en el salon haciendo que todos se callaran.

-buenos dias profesor-repondieron los alumnos

-bien, disculpen la demora pero una nueva alumna a sido ubicada en este salon, pasa-dijo dirijiendo se a la puerta, a lo cual kazemaru se sobresalto-presente-dijo el profesor

-Ojayo, me llamo Lirio de la Esperanza soy nueva en japon y es un gusto conocerlos espero llevarme bien con ustedes...-lir ladeo la cabeza sonriendo.

-bien Esperaza sientate atras de ichirota...

-profesor-dijo una alumna- esta suguro de poner a una nueva estudiante alli apartada de la clase, sin siquera conocerla?

-no hay problema es una chica con exelente comportamiento y un registro de notas increible...

Lirio ignoro el comentario de su profesor y se fue a sentar en el lugar que le correspondia...

-hola-le dirigio a kazemaru-al menos conosco a alguien esta carcel, ups en este salon...

kazemaru rio ante ese comentario-bienvenida.

el resto de la clase fue tranquila hasta el toque de campana toda la clase permanecio callada lir aprovecho para salir al patio a ver el colegio y kazemaru fue invitado por el resto de su curso a...

-una broma?-dijo el peliazul

-si para la nueva, pero si le dices la pagaras caro...

-pero por que?-replico el peliazul

-bueno es nueva y hay que darle una "bienvenida"

-que tal-sugirio alguien-si le ponemos una rana en el casillero...

-buena idea...

-pe..per..pero-nadie escucho a kazemaru y fueron a preparar su "broma"

estaban todos escondidos para ver la reaccion de lirio, pero

-Hay que linda!-sus compañeros cayeron al piso.

-que cosa-pregunto shadow

-esto-dijo lir sacando la rana de su casillero

-como encuentras_ eso_ lindo-mirando extrañado la rana.

-sera porque _soy bruja_-lir le susurro lo ultimo a shadow en la oreja...

-oye ehhmm... y que piensas de las arañas?

-me da cosa tocarlas pero pienso que son adorables...

-hay algo que no consideres lindo u adorable...

-si, a ti- lir se dio media vuelta dejando a un desanimado amigo y extrañados a sus compañeros...

* * *

-lirio-sam-dijo kazemaru

-si ichirota-le respondio lir

-no iras a almorzar-

-mmm...si pero no me gusta comer sola-lirio bajo la cabeza con tristeza

-sientate con nosotros-lir lo miro con una expresion de ¿nosotros?-los del club de futbol

-ah...tengo otra opcion?-dijo levantandose

en el comedor

-hola chicos

-hola kazemaru...vienes con alguien-pregunto endo.

-si con...

-ESPER-SAM

-ah...marce?

-liri, liri llegaste...

-si, ayer marcella...¿no resiviste mi mensaje?

-oye...-interrogo goenji-la conoses?

marcella lo miro con cara de que?-desde uego es mi MEJOR AMIGA.

-como!

Lirio miro a su amiga Marcella tenia el pelo liso con unos gatitos(rizos) en las puntas, de un color granate (un tipo de rojo), ojos verde-amarillentos (de quien se les hace familiar?), con una personalidad de niña de 10 molestosa...y molesta.

* * *

**dana: bueno hasta aqui el capitulo tengo subir el diario de lirio...**

**saili: no mientas todavia no lo haces...**

**dana: que te calles! (se nota que quiero a mi prima?)**

**saili: caleta ( no enserio me quiere harto...)**

**dana: ¬¬ como sea espero que les guste y**

**saili: y que te den ideas pal siguiente capitulo**

**dana: de verdad hablas demasiado**

**dana y mariel: nos vemos ;D  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**por cierto cuando haya letra negrita es porque es mi pensamiento**...

**la letra cursiva con comilas es el pensamiento de los personajes**

**continuo con la historia:**

Marcella, Lirio y saili

-como que?- pregunto marcella ante la atonita mirada de sus compañeros

-como es tu amiga?- pregunto endo

-la conosco desde que vivia en francia- repondio

-Lirio-sam

-lir-chan o lirio, ichirota-kun- respondio liri

-ehh lir-chan ¿viviste en francia?

-no intercambio estudiantil durante 3 meses- dijo como si fuera de lo mas normal.

-para ti es normal eso liri- le dijo shadow-siempre has tenido buenas notas

-de donde se conocen tu y shadow- pregunto goenji

-hace 3 años vine a japon por...

-otro intercambio estudiantil

-Marche no me interrumpas...

-si claro estoy que te hago caso

-Hola chicos disculpen de demora- una chica de pelo azul, otra de pelo verde y un chico peli-blanco saludaron a los presentes.

-aki, haruna, fubuki hola- respondieron los chicos

-quien ella?- pregunto haruna

-ahh ella es

-hola esperanza- dijo fubuki

-la conoces?

-vamos en el mismo salon...

-un gusto shiro... y- dirijiendose a las chicas- me llamo Lirio de la Esperanza, pero pueden decirme como quieran. :D

-bueno liri me voy, quiero ir a la biblioteca por un libro de misterio

-adios marche.

La conversacion siguio alegre y tranquila sino fuera por una pregunta que hiso haruna.

-lirio tu y shadow son novios?-lirio que estaba tomando jugo se atoro y shadow se sonrojo levemente.

-como se te ocurre eso!- grito lirio

-bueno es que se llevan tan bien y conversan entre ustedes me dio esa impresion.

-que va solo somos amigos _"solo eso porque todo el mundo piensa lo contrario ¬¬"_- le dijo lir con una sonrisa levantandose de su asiento pues faltaban unos minutos para que sonase la campana...

* * *

La tarde paso lenta y aburrida por lo cual lirio se distraia dibujando, pero nadie la molestaba pues cuando el profesor le preguntaba algo para poner en prueba las capsidades de la nueva alumna ella le respondia de lo mas bien.

para lir todo era cosa facil eso ya se lo habian pasado en el otro colegio _" o es que aqui van atrasados o nosotros mas adelantados, seguramente lo primero pues ibamos en lo ultimo"_ . Mientras pensaba en eso sono la campana a lo cual lir guardo rapidamente sus cosas.

-oye que rapida

-ah si ichirota es que en mi otra escuela el que salia ultimo se quedaba hablando con el profesor** (en mi colegio es asi)**.

-tines porque llamarme ichirota.

-oka kazemaru

-hablando con la nueva

-si fubuki.

-no soy tan nueva, desde al almuerzo me conocen mejor...

-si algo tienes de razon- saliedo de la sala- por cierto te uniras a algun club?

-no lo se- dijo lir- he pensado en atletismo y artes marciales porque no creo que haya un club de arqueria...

-y no juegas futbol.

-no, por ahora no- agrego eso con un tono de tristeza

los chicos la miraron confundidos pero que mas da no podian saber su viva de golpe...

Llegando al campo:

-Que demonios haces tu aqui?

-ya primita si no estoy haciendo nada malo

-saili crees que me tragare ese cuento

-ehh... Desde luego

-por que hacen siempre lo mismo?- pregunto shadow con una mano en la cara

- lo mismo- pregunto aki

-pelear

-no es de tu incumbensia shadow- dijieron las primas al mimo tiempo...

-como sea toma tus llaves enana

-como es que las tienes tu?

-saque 3 copias de las llaves 2 para ti y una para mi.

-por cierto...¿me puedo quedar a dormir en la casa de una amiga el sabado?

-ya tienes amigas

-soy la mas popular del curso...

-bien por ti _"que clase de magia uso ahora"_

_-_saili!

-ah? pero si es marche!- la peliroja abrazo a la pequeña

-liri! no me dijiste que saly estaba aqui...

-no me digas saly

-primero que nada ustedes dos son un dolor de cabeza... y segundo cada vez que estan juntas algo malo me pasa...-saili le saco la lengua a su prima.

-a este paso no entrenaremos nunca- dijo aki

- pero eso no importa superior- dijo animada haruna- el entrenador salio por una semana y dijo que podiamos descansar...

-prima en ese caso ¿por que no invitas a tus amigos a la casa?

-si! quiero ver su casa, ahora que estaran solas sera genial ver como se las arreglan- dijo marcella

-marche...yo se cocinar, planchar, lavar ropa, coser, bordar y hacer la limpiesaaa!- le grito lirio

-por que me gritas y despues sonries?

-soy tsudere- dijo lirio :D

-eso explica mucho- dijo uno de los chicos de raimon **(me da flojera decir alguno asi q decidan ustedes)**

**-**bueno vienen con nosotras?

-emmm con ud. mejor dicho me invitaron a comer helado hoy- lirio miro a su prima..._"porque cuando le digo no hagas magia en clases no entiende"_ penso lirio.

-bueno entonces vamos a la casa del demonio...

-shadow que acabas de decir...- lir miro a shadow con cara amenazadora- 10...9...8...

-sera mejor que corras- dijo marcella

-glup

-3...2...1... te dejare echo añicos- dijo eso salio corriendo detras de shadow

-pobre chico

-por que?

-liri es cinturon verde en karate y naranjo en defensa personal...

* * *

**hasta aqui por ahora**

**saili: sera mejor que lirio le de una buena paliza a shadow...**

**dana: pork?**

**saili: no seria genial...**

**dana: eso nos dejaria una enseñansa...**

**saili: cual?**

**dana: si molestas a alguien... asegurate que no sepa karate...**

**saili: jajajaja**

**dana y saili: nos vemos!**

**PD: arigato por sus comentarios y por la rana... me acorde de kogure...**

**PD2: me gustaria que alguno de los personajes descubriera que lir es bruja pero no se cual... me dejan ideas :D PLISS!  
**


	4. mi casa, mi amiga MI

**bien, bien si me acuerdo deje a shadow siendo perseguido por lir...**

**bueno ya que lir sabe karate...bueno todos imaginas que paso...xD**

**saili: anda sigue con la historia...**

**dana: primita tu apareces al final...**

**saili: puedo presentar el capitulo...? -ojitos de perrito.**

**dana: si no tengo de otra...**

**saili: bien el capitulo se llama...Mi casa, mi amiga mi.**

**dana: si que te luciste...

* * *

**

Endo, Goenji, Kazemaru, Fubiki, Kido, Midorikagua, Hiroto **(tenia que poner a esos 2 si o si)** y el resto de los chicos del equipo miraban con un aire de confusion a lirio, quien daba pasos como saltando. Despues veianan al pobre de shadow quien habia resivido un buen golpe... o mas bien una linda y pequeña paliza**.**

-como puedes estar feliz?- pregunto hiroto.

-por que lodices?

-le diste una paliza a...

-llegamos- dijo lirio sin hacerle el menor caso a hiroto.

-e...es...esa e...es t...tu ca...cas..casa- dijieron los chicos sorprendidos...

-si hay algo malo.

-liri no todos viven en palacios como tu...

-no vivo en un palacio solo en una casa 3 veces mas grande de lo normal...

-como?- gritaron los chicos...

-si pero con mi familia b... este... de lado materno..._"ups casi dijo bruja pero no toda es bruja hay hadas y elfos y ninfas y mas..."_

-bueno entramos o no liri.

_-_si espera espera- dijo abriendo las reja...

Los chicos quedaron mas asombrados aun al ver el jardin, con flores y una pequeña fuente. La entrada de la casa era una puerta de de madera doble con unos tallados de la luna y sol, y vidrio de coleres en la parte de arriba que parecia una rosa. El interior de la casa parecia antigua con muebles de madera y cuadros de la noche, del atardecer, del amanecer, de bosques, de montañas, y mas.

-es todo tan natural liri...

-siempre a sido asi si nieve no lo hubira dejado asi, yo lo hubiera decorado igual

-¿nieve?

-un familiar lejano que murio hace unos años, endo

-lo siento

-no importa... disfrutar de la vida a cada instante hace que la muerte no nos entristesca...

-lirio cuando de pusiste profunda...

-me aruinaste el momento de inspiracion shad...- se interunpio su celular sono...

-ese tono no es la cancion de megurine luka...la sirenita...?

-hai... alo?... ah hola mi... en mi casa miyami...no en japon po...ah...estoy con ella...oka bay...

-quien era?- dijo marche

-miyami...

-quien?

-MI!

-era ella!-lirio asintio- cuanto tiempo de no verla y estar las 3 juntas...

-el terror de los profes...

-por que?- lirio y marcella miraron a endo por su inocente pregunta...

-por que enrealidad... somos las...este...

-marcella sera mejor que no lo sepan...

-bueno...oye liri - lirio la miro- donde esta tu habitacion?

-arriba... la ultima puerta, la de saili es la primera...por?

-quiero ver como la decoraste... la ultima que vez que vi tu casa tenias una pieza azul cielo con una puerta blanca llena de dibujos, escrituras, y un afiche de si quieres salvar tu vida largo de mi pieza! -los chicos miraron a lirio parecia que para ella era normal o a lo mejor era sorda...

-bueno vamos- lirio respondio con un ¿ah? y un grito pues marche la llevo a la fuerza al segundo piso los chicos las siguieron...

-marcella deja de tirarme a donde quieras ir!- sacandose unos audifonos- no vez que estoy tratando de escuchar musica...- los chicos calleron al suelo- y esos que les pasa?- dijo mirandolos...

Marcella abria la puerta de lirio quien le puso unos cartelitos..."mi pieza", "peligro, no entrar" y por ultimo escribio en letras romanas...Rafaga silenciosa _"su nombre de bruja... delicado y misterioso como ella...y  muy peligroso"_. Vio la habitacion de lirio las paredes de celeste y con manchas blancas _"como nubes"_ penso, las cortinas azul noche... con estrellas. La cama amplia lleva de cojines con un covertor parecido al atardecer... muebles blancos y un armario verde... todo perfectamente ordenado, sus cuadernos de dibujo, su mini-biblioteca, su escritorio con un libro abierto y adornado por...sus muñecas anime.

-liri, liri estan bonitas tus muñecas

-que no son muñecas!

-lo se pero es que estan lindas tus como-se-llamen anime.

-anime?

-lirio ser media otaku

-deja de referiste a ti misma en 3ª persona- shadow la regaño

-kimi wa jitsuni ni baka dana(*)...-Los chicos rieron- bueno bueno si me disculpan me cambio de ropa, por mientras vean la sala de al lado...

_-"la sala_,_ dios que tendra este demonio ahi..."-_ penso shadow_  
_

Pues lo que el demonio teni ahi era un sala de estar con un alto librero del piso al techo, de pared a pared, un televisor, una mesita de vidrio, sillones, y una ventana que daba a un balcon...que se conectaba con la pieza de lir.

-bien ¿os gusta mi casa?

-como te cambiaste tan rapido- dijo endo

-siempre lo hago asi- lirio vestia unos jean rectos, una polera morada, calzaba zapatillas negras, y un sombrero violeta en la cabeza.

_-_te vez...

-NO LO DIGAS!

-kawai- se escucho una voz desde la puerta...

-ahh- Lirio y marcella hablaron al mismo tiempo- Miyami!

-hai, la misma que viste y calzaaaa...- lirio y marcella se tiraron ensima de ella- tanto cagiño...

-quien es ella?- pregunto aki

-se las presento... Ella es Miyami Millet apodada "Mi", es francesa y tiene 14 años- los chicos miraron a Miyami, como podia tener 14.

En efecto Miyami era bajita, cabello castaño, con mechas chocolate, ojos cafe, ni muy oscuros ni muy claros, piel levemente tostada. Parecia pequeña de 11 o 12 años principalmente por su altura y el corte de cabello, liso y con melena hasta los hombros, un liston rosa al lado izquierdo. Usaba un vestido rosa suave hasta la rodilla, una chaleca corta y negra, y unas botas del mismo color.

-Es un placeg conoceglos- dijo en un tono maduro.

-Hola Mi

-Hola shadow.

-tambien la conoces- pregunto hiroto, a lo cual shadow afirmo.

-ligi-chan- dijo mi

-Deja de comportarte como Nayzeth(**)...

-es que vengo de una fiesta de gala...y se quedo pegado el tono de voz

-eres muy facil de influenciar...

-pog eso me baja el pgomedio

-por que hablas con la "g"?- pregunto inocente endo

-vegas soy fgancesa y la g se me queda pegada y no puedo pgonungiar bien la egre

-ERE!

-eso mismo...

-pero si eres francesa por que marcella no habla igual- le pregunto goenji

-pogque mi es fgancesa y marcella es irlandesa...

-NO me imites Ligio...

-Ahhhh- grito aki- ya es hora de irnos...

-Mi...¿donde te quedaras?...

-con mi hegmano... despues estage sola cuando se vaya a fgancia...

-fragancia?

-deja de molesteg Magcella

-bueno chicos- lir se dirijio a ellos gracias pog venir...

-mmm...ligio

-que? xD

-nos vemos...

-adios gracias por invitarnos...

-gracias por la paliza...

-si quieres te doy otra shadow...

-me voy- los chicos rieron y se fueron...

* * *

**saili: eso es todo...**

**dana: esa no es la frase!**

**saili: no importa...no debes dar algunas explicaciones...**

**dana:si...los (*) tienen explicaciones...aqui estan**

**-(*) la traduccion al español es: eres un verdadero idiota  
**

**-(**) nombre que significa "rayito de luna"**

**saili: es bonito...como sea**

**saili y dana: nos vemos...**

**dana: si es que les interesamos...**

**saili: que positiva prima...  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**bloqueo...bloqueo...bloqueo...y...sigo bloqueada!...esperen se me ocurrio algo!  


* * *

**

** una...apuesta?  
**

**-**LIRI!

-INTENTENTA SALTAR Y VERAS TU MUERTE!

-como sabias que iva a hacerlo...

-soy bruja y soñe con esto...y con lo que va a pasar hoy...

-lirio, ¿eso es posible?

-depende del tipo de magia que uno hereda, pero todo puede cambiar y...saili alejate de los animales hoy...

-oh...ok...oka- asintio con miedo la pequeña

-que hora es?

-Las 6 con un minuto

-te preparo el desayuno

-para que mas te vendria a despertar...-lirio miro a su prima y no pudo evitar sonreir su prima siempre se salia con la suya...

***mas tarde***

-vamos vamos apurate...

-saili son las 7:20 todavia es temprano...

-si pero me gusta llegar de las primeras...

-pues a mi me fastidiaahh!-saili jalo el brazo de su prima y salio corriendo...

Lirio se quedo sola por culpa de su prima llego a las 7:30 al colegio

-_"que puedo hacer, leer...no traje un libro ¬¬, tal vez...puedo dibujar"-_pensado esto saco un cuaderno de dibujo y un lapiz y se puso a trasar finas lineas en el cuaderno.

-que haces- sono una voz a sus espaldas-ahg!-lirio lanzo un golpe

-ups...disculpa es un reflejo...shirou fubuki?

-como eso es un reflejo, buenos dias lirio

-buenos dias, disculpa, cuando me asustan hago eso...

-esta bien

-que haces aqui tan temprano?

-bueno...es una larga historia...

-entonses no la quiero escuchar- dijo lirio

-como?

-que no me interesa sordo...

-mmm...que dibujas- pregunto fubuki asercandose al cuaderno de lir...

-este...-lir alejo su cuaderno de el- que te importa?

-vamos muestrame- hiso una carita de suplica que cualquiera no resistiria si no tuviera...

-tengo una prima, y un hermano chico tendras que hacer algo mejor que tus ojitos azules de perrito.

-LIIIIRRIII!- una voz sono a sus espaldas

-o no

-como que, o no? amiga mal cgiada, no te gusta que estag con nosotgas?

-miyami hablas "nogmal" nuevamente...

-liri, deja de molestar a Mi no vez que es nueva en el colegio...

-hola

-a hola este...mmm...

-shirou fubuki marche

-si gracias lirio.

-un gusto- agrego miyami.

-Mi lo conociste ayer

-liri coqueteando con fubuki- fubuki se sorprendio ante esto.

-que dijiste...-lirio la destroso con la mirada- para aclarar solo queria ver lo que dibuj...- lirio paro en seco, sus amigas la miraban con malicia...

-haber!- saltaron las 2 sobre ella, por lo cual recibieron de lir.

-NO esta listo!

-por que estan peliando ahora

-ojayo Shadow

-es que querian ver lo que dibujo- lirio le dirijio su tipica sonrisa de inocencia...

-esper-chan, ehm...me lo muestras?-lirio le extendio el dibujo- gracias...

-por que a el si, y a nosotras no!

-porque ud. destrullen mis dibujos- marche y miyami miraron al suelo...

-ahora que me acuerdo- dijo marcella- tengo algo que decirles...- dicho esto arrastro a lir y a Mi detras de ella...

-por que no se comportan como personas normales- dijo shadow...

-a que viene eso?

-eto...a nada.._"ups casi digo que son brujas"_

Desde lo alto dos sombras observaban...

-es seguro confiar en el...

-me pregunto si es seguro confiar en ellas

-y como lo sabriamos...

-pues...se me ocurrio una idea...

-sempai?- dijo una voz asustada...

***en otro lado***

-entonces lo hacemos...

-ni loca yo me llevo la peor parte...

-ligio la mi es peog

-si pero la mia es mas problematica- dijo inquieta...

-ya...la gran bruja rafaga silenciosa tiene miedo...

-no!

-entonces hagamos un tgato...

-oka...

* * *

En el salon de clases una chica pelinegra, lucia intranquila, eso si, respondia correctamente lo que le preguntaban, _"en serio por que a mi me toca esa parte, no no...no me lo perdonaran pero hisimos una promesa...ahg- _pensaba. Derrepente le llego un papelito, "que te sucede, lir, paraces muy distraida hoy, es por lo de esta mañana?...PD: siguo queriendo ver ese dibujo". Lirio sonrio y escribio a la vuelta: "no te preocupes shirou, estoy bien...y por lo del dibujo...¡OLVIDALO!...ATTE: esperanza". Y le volvio a lanzar el papel...

***al toque de campana***

-ah...esa clase fue aburrida no lir...lir?

-a disculpa ichi...kazemaru...estaba distraida...

-oye por que me llamas ichirota?

-tu nombre es ese o no?- kazemaru asintio- de donde vengo es comun llamar por los nombres...oka ichi-kun...

-esta bien pero...¿ichi-kun?- pregunto algo extrañado

-quieres que te diga ichigo(*)...

-esta bien.

-como sea debo ver a mis demonios...pendon, a mis amigas...

lirio salio del salon y se dirijio a..._"donde estaran, Miyami...le gustara estar en su salon...a Marche, en la biblioteca...pero lo mas seguro es que esten..."_ Lir se detubo, llego frente a unas escaleras..._"alla arriba...donde se pueda hablar de secretos..."_. Lirio subio rapidamente y al abrir...

-llegas tarde...

-como suponian que llegaria a este lugar...

-nos coneces demasiado bien paga haceglo...

-¿y alguna ya lo hiso?

-yo no

-oui, y fue facil...- respondio inmediatamente Mi

-es que no conoces la verguensa?- preguntaron marcella y lirio...

-no cgeo- las otras 2 calleron al piso...

-como sea lo hare despues de clases...pero, si me graban o cualquier cosa que se les ocurra...¡LAS HARE PEDASOS!

-es...est..esta bien lirio- respondieron las otras

* * *

Despues de clases, cierta chica de ojos violetas lucia intranquila, demaciado intranquila..._"podria usar un hechiso para borrar la memoriam pero...no podria hacer eso con un amigo, diablos!...la unica razon de acompañar a mi prima a japon era aprender y cumplir con mi mision...pero encontrar a mis amigas me complica todo...si laura me viera asi, me aconsejaria, y Nayzeth me tranquilisaria...pero como las brujas que tengo aqui no me ayudaran que se le puede hacer...sera mejor ir a cumplir mi parte..."_

Mientras, un chico de cabello blanco, ojos cafes, y sombria sonrisa, tenia un mal presentimiento hoy. Mejor dicho un mal presentimiento desde que vio a lirio con sus amigas brujas_, _sabia que algo le iva a pasar, desde que lirio le conto que era bruja, habia cambiado su forma de pensar pero...

-Shadow...- lirio se acerco donde se encontraba su amigo, estaba en descanso de la practica

-que pasa Esper- lirio se le acerco al oido y le susurro algo, a lo cual se sonrojo- que dices!...- el resto del equipo no pudo evitar la mirar para donde estaban.

-por fa...- lirio le suplico a lo cual shadow volvio a negarse- oye entiendeme, yo...plis...-lirio bajo la cabeza.

-Lirio yo no- se callo sintio la fria mano de Lirio en su mejilla y como esta se acerco rapidamente a su cara, y como por unos segundos sus labios se encontraban junto a lo de el en un suave y delicado beso...

-gracie...-dijo lirio apartandose de el, sintiendo como todo el equipo los miraba con una cara de asombro... y ¿confucion?, despues de todo les habian dicho que ellos eran solo amigos...

-bien hecho lir- grito acercandose- te dije que no seria dificil...- dijo mirando a su amiga quien tenia un color rosa palo(**) en las mejillas.

-tu reputacion no esta en juego marche...

-lig no seas tan melodgamatica- la miraron con cara de ¿que?- DGAMATICA, esto... complicada...-ahh pronunciaron las chicas

lirio se dio mediavuelta y pronuncio un dulce y sereno -disculpa, disculpa las molestias- dijo con una sonrisa algo...como decirlo...arrepentida?, no...mas bien tierna y feliz. Para despues irse, seguida marcella y miyami

* * *

**ups...hasta aqui por ahora me costo mucho sacar este capitulo...**

**saili: ya me di cuenta pero y saili?**

**dana: prima no preocupes, el prox. capitulo hablara mas de ella...**

**saili: ehhh**

**dana y saili: adios**

**pd: LovelyGirl84 gracias por tus comentarios**

**ppdd:(*)ichigo= fresa**

**(**)rosa palo= tono palido y añejo de rosa.  
**


	6. un poco desaili?

**dana:y aqui...**

**saili: (interrumpiendo de golpe) hola**

**dana: eso no era necesario...marie...**

**saili:no me digas asi tengo identidad protegida**

**dana: como sea di el prologo**

**saili: oka, blablabla**

**dana:en serio?...los personajes de inazuma eleven no nos pertenecen, pertenecen a no se quien...y solo saili y lirio son de nuestra propiedad...**

**saili: el cap. trata de saili, personaje...(o eso espero)

* * *

**mañana 6:02...

lirio despierta ve a su alrededor y no esta saili, _"que extraño me debio despertar hace 2 minutos"._ Lir se levanta, y se encamina al baño, pero antes pasa frente al cuarto de su prima y la ve .

-HASTA QUE HORA ESTUBISTE EN LA RED MAGICA?- dijo lirio

-hasta como las 3 de la mñn liri...por que?- dijo saili adormilada...

-...-**suspiro**- riachuelo jugeton son las 6 con 5 minutos...

-que! tan tarde!-dijo la pequeña saltando de la cama...

Lirio se va camino al baño, mientras su prima se apura en buscar sus cosas...mas expecificamente su mochila y su varita- saili!, esta vez no hagas magia en la escuela- dice lirio.

-lo que tu digas- pensamiento de saili _"no hagas explotar la escuela"_

Lirio salia del baño, _"6:30, es temprano..."_. bajo las escaleras hasta el comedor y vio a saili tomando desayuno, estaba perfectamente peinada y ordenada.

-ya lo aregle, estoy justo a tiempo- dijo riendo, a su prima le salio una gotita en la cabeza...

***camino al colegio***

-lirio, lirio ahi viene shadow, hola!

-hola saili...buenos dias lirio- agrego en tono seco

-lo mismo digo...-dijo lirio sin darle mucha importancia

-ahi se siente un aire tenso- mencio saili...

-enana- dijo lirio- aqui esta tu escuela...que te vaya bien y no...

-si si lo que digas bay..._"estos ancianos y sus rarezas (**)"_- dijo y penso mientras se marchaba.

-eto lirio

-que, espera...- dijo revisando su bolso hasta encontrar su celular

-eso fue caramelldance(**)

-grrr...alo?, si, soy yo quien mas!, bien y tu?, me alegro, que hay de nuevo?mmm...yo diria que nada y tu?, ahh, oka, bay...yo igual...te quiero- esas palabras hisieron que shadow se sobresaltara un poco...

-quien era... algun familiar...

-no, un amigo- dijo lirio con cierto sonrojo sospechoso en las mejillas...- adios...- dijo al llegar a la escuela...

-espera lir...se fue..._"rayos queria saber porque despues de decirle que no hisiera eso lo hiso igual"

* * *

_La escuela paso lenta y aburriiidiisssima para lirio, los poemas de japon y ella no se llebaban para nada, asi que no encontro nada mejor que leer los versos y tratar de analizarlos...miento en realidad aprovecho que el profesor era un despreocupado y ni les prestaba atencion, asi que empeso a tirarle el pelo juguetonamente el pelo a cierto chico peliazul, largo, y para su mala suerte lirio disfrutaba hacer eso...

-oye que haces?

-estoy aburrida...

-pero no me tires el pelo...ichi-kun

-es que no puedo evitarlo ya po

-cuando pase a ser fruta- dijo un apenado kazemaru

-desde que se me dio la gana...-dijo lirio, kazemaru suspiro...

-lir-chan, eres mas terca que endo...

-ahhh? que pinta endo

-el tambien es terco

-...me dicen mucho que soy terca...-dijo sin preocupacion- asi que me acostumbre... ichi-go-kun- a kazemaru le salio una gotita

Despues de eso no paso mucho, solo que lirio y shadow no habian hablado en todo el rato, y lirio se fue inmediatamente para su casa...

-_"por que soy yo el que sufre las concecuandias, le dije a lir que no lo hisiera y ahora todos en el equipo me preguntan cosas"-_ penso apenado shadow

-SSSSSHHHAAAAAADDDOWWWWWW!- se escucho en un canto...

-eh?...pero...Saili?...que haces aqui?- dijo al ver a la pequña en el campo de entrenamiento...

-ah...nada...no has visto a lirio, se me quedaron las llaves otra vez y el tono de su celular me a marcado todo el rato ocupado...- dijo risueña la pequeña...

-se te que...espera como que ocupado? durante cuanto tiempo es eso?

-no se...15...20 minutos...- shadow cayo al suelo- estas bien...

-CUIDADO!- grito endo un balon iva en la direccion de saili pero

-que...un balon...- dijo la pequeña- alla va!- dijo y hecho lanzo el balon de vuelta llegando justo al lado de la porteria...

-eh...como isiste eso?- pregunto atonito hiroto...

-que lanzar un balon?...bueno generalmente practico con la malvada de mi prima...

-malvada eres tu- dijo sin pensarlo (casi) shadow...

-si igual- los demas calleron al suelo **(¿se nota que me gusta que se caigan?)- **oye shadow...me puedo quedar aqui hasta que lirio venga por mi?

-por que crees que ella vendria aqui...

-bueno...ella me conoce...deducira que si no estoy con ella, y no tengo a donde ir...le estare haciendo la vida imposible a alguien...- los chicos de raimon la miraron con miedo- como sea- termino de decir saili- tengo que descubrir como abro esto- dijo sacando un diario- mi prima volvio a cambiar de diario y este tiene un candado diferente, ninguna de las llaves que tengo le hace juego...

-_"si dejo que ella haga eso lirio de mas que me mata"..._eto saili, en vez de eso porque no...ehmm

-porque no juegas con nosotros- dijo endo

-okey, si no tengo de otra.

Mientras una chica se acercaba a la escuela raimon, _"si la enana no esta en la casa porque se le quedaron las llaves, seguro le hara la vida implosible al pobre de shadow...creo que siento lastima por el..."_. Se detubo, habia llegado a su destino, se dirijio a la cancha de futbol donde era probable que estuvieran. Y de echo lo estaban pero, lirio con una dulce sonrisa que raras veces mostraba, vio y a su prima en la cancha de futbol y de inmediato su sonrisa se destiño...mil veces protegio a su prima de salir lastimada, como mas pequeña que el resto y bruja, causaba desastres horrendos...

-SHADOW!- grito con ira- ven para aca ahora mismo!- el chico empalidesio al tono de su cabello- que vengas para aca!

-s..si..lir...lrio...lirio-dijo el chico cuando estaba frente a ella- pasa algo malo- dijo reponiendo un poco su color natural...

-se puede saber que rayos estas haciendo- los ojos de lirio pasaron de violeta, a un caramelo dorado, y se podia obserbar la ira que tenia...

-no te entiendo...- respondio mas seguro de si mismo

-si como no, porque mi prima, esta jugando futbol, con gente mayor que ella cuando se le esta extrictamente prohibido!

-lirio calmate...tu sabes que es llebada de sus ideas

-si y acaso no la pudiste detener, y tu- dando se vuelta- no te atrevas a moverte de aqui porque me mandaron para protegerte, y si fuese mi hermano mayor el que estubiese aqui te estaria mandando devuelta en un avion a la casa ahora mismo!- dijo a su prima que intantaba escabuyirse sin exito alguno de ese lugar...

-tranquila lirio, no a hecho nada de eso por el momento- dijo shadow poniendo su mano en el hombro de lirio- deberias calmarte de vez encuando...

-se nota que no eres tu el encargado de este diablillo, por cierto...¡enana que se supone que haces con mi diario!- lirio podia ser bruja pero, tiene un ojo de aguila...

-no te preocupes si algo le pasa cuando este conmigo yo respondo por ella, ademas...- shadow, bajo el tono de la voz y se sonrojo levemente- tengo que preguntarte algo...

-es por lo de ayer cierto...bien...

* * *

**hasta aqui por ahora...**

**saili: soy mala...**

**dana: por que?**

**saili: porque ahora van a tener que esperar hasta que se te de la gana de seguir escribiendo...**

**dana: necesito ideas igual...y la impiracion la gasto al dibujar**

**saili: ¬¬**

**dana: nos vemos...  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**continuo... y por la tardanza es que sali de viaje al bautiso de mi prima**

**saili: si yo = fui**

**dana: ¬¬...inazuma eleven es propiedad de level 5 (si no me equivoco)...**

**saili: solo Lirio, Saili, Miyami, y Marcella nos pertenecen... y las inventamos para este... molestar y impedir que los demas personajes sean felices...**

**dana: exacto...mmm este capitulo se llam...como que las inventamos demonio!  
**

**

* * *

**

...

Los chicos miraban la esena desde lejos...lirio y shadow hablaban, mientras este ultimo tenia un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, y...¿SONREIA?

-de que estaran hablando...

-no sera de lo que paso ayer...

-Endo!- grito kazemaru- no crees que no debes mensionar eso- dijo señalando con la cabeza a saili...

-no entiendo por que los viejos se molestan tanto con un beso...- los chicos la miraron

-tu...lo...sa..sab...sabi...as- dijo endo.

-desde luego- dijo alegramente- marche y mayami- los chicos la miraron con cara de quien?- marcella, y Miyami, me llamaron por que habian echo una apuesta o algo asi, como lirio les dijo que no grabaran me pidieron que yo lo hisiera...

-ahhh...espera...UNA APUESTA!

-si...por que preguntan

-no es nada...- dijieron los chicos...

-bueno...era eso- dijo mirando a kazemaru- o decirle a cierta persona afemina...

-no termines esa palabra..

-Saili!, nos vamos...hasta luego chicos...adios ichigo-kun- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

-quien es ichigo-kun- pregunto inocente endo

-que el te responda, bay- agrego saili...

-alguien sabe quien es ichigo- pregunto goenji

-es facil- agrego midorikagua- no es cierto...ichi-sam- dijo molestando a kazemaru...

* * *

dia siguiente...en la mañana.

-_"jijijiji esta broma es perfecta, de seguro no se lo espera"- _penso un demonio disfrasado de niña...ups...una pequeña, e inocente chica de 10 años llamada saili_.._. con un balde de agua en las manos- _"3...2...1...ahora"- _dijo volteando el contenido del balde

-agua que reflejas...devuelvete a la necia- dijo lirio

-ahhgg...lirio- dijo saili empesando a lloriquear- lir-sama mala...

-que?- pregunto lirio despetando- que pasa?...enana por que estas mojada?...-fijandose en la mano de su prima- y que diablos haces con una cubeta en la maño- dijo con voz sombria

-te iva a despertar, y lanzaste un hechiso... y otra vez estabas dormida...

-porque me despiestas a las 6:00 am en sabado?

-queria pedirte permiso para ir a ya sabes donde...

-oka...si quieres ve...

-oye...despierto a...

-no dejalo dormir y yo lo despierto despues- lirio vi como su prima asintia y salio de la habitacion mientras ella, tomaba alguna de sus cosas y se encaminaba a la ducha...

****flas back****

_-"no puede ser...que hago ahora...podria...-miro su celular y marco un numero..._

_-Alo?- dijo una voz bien conosida..._

_-lirio eres tu?_

_-no el vecino...claro que soy yo baka...que quieres shadow?_

_-"por que es mi amiga"bueno es que...me puedo quedar en tu casa unos dias..."Es obio que dice..."_

_-desde luego..._

_-enserio y no quieres saber por que?_

_-me lo ivas a decir de todos modos cierto..._

_-bueno...mis padres salgran por una semana...y nop tenian con quien dejarme, y no les gusta que este solo..._

_-a...si es bebito todavia... a mi me dejan ir donde se me da la gana...de todas formas, si no te molesta vivir con el demonio..._

****fin flas back****

Lirio despues de ducharse y secarse el cabello, ya eran las 7:00. Lirio se dio cuenta mientras se peinaba...y como siempre se dejaba el pelo suelto esta vez se tomo el pelo en dos coletas(*)-_"sera mejor ir a despertar a shadow...si no me equivoco tiene entrenamiento hoy tambien..."-_pensado esto bajo las escalera y fue a despertar a...

-KAGETO!-grito en su oreja provocando que este se callera

-ahggg...esper deja de molestar- lirio iso un puchero-mmm...ya esta bien...pero...porque me despiertas

-no tienes entrenamiento de futbol o algo asi hoy

-si pero...-se cayo, y quedo mirando a lirio era extraño verla con coletas pero se veia tan tierna...

-que me miras?- a lo cual shadow solo respondio un "nada" y voltio la cabeza tratando de ocultar su sonrojo...-como digas te preparo el desayuno... tu solo levantate...

* * *

despues del desayuno...

-por que me acompañas?

-porque a las 8:00 de la mañana no tengo nada mas que hacer, kageto

-gr...deja de llamarme asi

-sueña...

-es mi idea o se escuchan gritos

-no creo yo igual los oigo

-de que hablan chicos?

-endo...es que no eschuyas esos ruidos...

-mmm...no- a todos los que se encontraban ai les salio una gotita

-quienes seran

-hiro-chan- dijo midorikagua- si miras para alla obtendras la respuesta...- los chicos miraron estaban lirio y shadow discutendo

-ah...hola chicos- grito lirio animada

-_"como actua tan diferente si hace unos minutos..."_ hola- dijo secamente shadow...

-hola shadow, hola lirio- dijo endo...ya saben con su tono alegre(**)

-por que venian gritando- pregunto el mal humorado de fudou(***)

-por que kageto- lirio vio la mirada asesina de su compañero-mmm...deja de hacer eso!

-que?

-es que el parcito no puede dejarse de pelear un minuto al menos

-enana que haces aqui?

-bueno...llege a casa y estaba vacia asi que me vine a ver el entrenamiento...

-no sera venir a "planear otra forma de despertar a tu prima sin salir lastimada"

-eso mismo- dijo saili- ademas...endo me prometio que jugaria conmigo futbol

-endo- lirio estaba usando su tono sombrio- que tu hisiste que?

-bueno- dijo endo asustado- veras...esto...

-con ese caracter no entiendo como tienes amigas

-y me lo dice el demonio...

-lir-chan, este...saili- interumpio kazemaru- dejense de pelear

-esta bien- dijo saili- bueno como mi prima esta aqui...ire a buscar a quien mosquear(****)

-como digas ichigo-kun- a kazemaru se le fue el animo al suelo

-por que me sigues llamando asi- dijo un poco rosado

-por que el niño se sonroja...- hablo una voz bastante familiar

-ah?- los chicos vieron a 3 personas bastante conocidas...uno de ellos era pelirojo, el otro tenia el cabello blanco, y una tersera persona se ocultaba con un poleron...

-ah...pero si son...naguno, fuusuke y...ehhmmm

-un este...familiar- dijo nagumo

* * *

**hasta aqui por ahora...**

**saili: bien bien porqur el cap. quedo sin nombre**

**dana: por que tu interumpiste**

**saili: yo doy las explicaciones**

**dana: hai**

**saili: bien**

**-* al estilo kagami de lucky star pero mas cortas. -**acaso endo siempre tiene ese tono?. -***agrege a fudou para poner un persona molestosa... pero no nos cae mal. -****molestar, fastidiar, torturar, como quieran.**

**dana y saili: nos vemos pronto...(creo)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**saili: los personajes de inazuma eleven no nos pertenecen le pertenecen a level 5**

**dana: por que puciste eso primero?**

**saili:porque si no la pasamos hablando todo el rato y este cap...es largo**

**dana: tenes razon!...bueno sigamos**

**

* * *

**¡sorpre...sa?

-un familiar?- dijieron al mismo tiempo hiroto y ryuuji- pero si tu...

-en realidad es algo complicado...-dijo la chica sacando la capucha del poleron

-ma...marce...lla...marcella

-y estos bakas al fin se dan cuenta- dijo lirio para si...

-pero..como son familia...

-pues...veran- explico marcella- el es hijo, de la tia, de la sobrina, de la abuela, del primo, de la cuñada, del hijo, de mi bis-abuela...en resumidas cuentas soy algo asi como su tia o prima lejana- a los chicos les aparecio una gotita...- por cierto lir...miyami y saili me llamaron...

-esto no me esta gustando...-dijo lirio escondiendose detras de shadow- para que?

-para decirte que tienes 2 opcines...1.- vas por ti misma...2.- te arastro contra tu volundad

-**suspiro** voy...nos vemos...pero...si yo me hundo tu te vienes conmigo- dijo tomando a shadow del brazo...

-pero por que a mi!...-lirio lo miro desafiante- voy...voy...adios- los chicos vieron confundidos como se alejaban esos 3...

-adonde van?- pregunto endo

-mmm..._"yo se a donde van"_- penso nagumo- oigan porque no salimos a pasear por ahi un rato y a comer algo

-y el entrenamiento?

-haruya...que estas pensando- dijo friamente suzune...

-endo crese de una vez...ademas queremos pasear con nuestros amigos...

Los chicos caminaron hasta la ciudad hasta que...

-sorry...- escucharon a sus espaldas -sorry I could tell where?(*)

-ah?- los chicos que estaban ahi (endo, haruya, suzuno, kazemaru, goenchi, hiroto y midorikagua) se dieron vuelta y vieron a una chica de unos 12 o 13 años, de cabellos blancos tomado en 2 trenzas que le llegaban a la cintura...ojos entre azul y celeste, piel clara, y usaba un vestido turqueza...

-sorry ... they speak English?- pregunto la chica...

-este...do not

-oh ... sorry sorry...

-es una lastima no poder ayudar a una chica tan linda-dijo hiroto, a lo cual la chica se sonrojo- este entiendes el idioma- la chica asintio- pero lo hablas- la chica ladeo la cabeza.

-este- pronuncio goenji-...debes ir a un lugar- la chica le extendio un papel- yo se donde queda...

Los chicos caminaron hasta una casa rojisa, sin jardin y con una puerta de madera vieja. No era muy grande, pero la chica saco unas llaves y entro sin antes mirar a los chicos...

-want to come?- los chicos la miraron confundidos

-quiere que entremos-dijo suzuno, a lo cual todos asintieron y entraron detras de ella.

-hi! how are you- grito la chica

-bien...nay-chan- respondieron voces bastante conocidas...-oye trajiste a alguien...

-yes- dijo asiendo que los chicos se hacercaran...a una sorpresa...

-pero..pero...si..so..son...

-a pero si son mis compañeros

-marcella?...miyami?...saili?- los chicos estaban a punto de responder cuando...

-hey...por que tanto alboroto- un chico de ojos azules brillantes, y cabello negro salio de la...pared?

-que pasa ahora...rayito de luz- dijo una pelinegra que conocian bastante bien...o eso creian

-lirio?

-ahh...hola ichigo-chan...hello Nayzeth

-good afternoon, Esper-sama

-pog que a la unica que tgatas con gespeto es a lig-chan?- dijo miyami con tono infantil

-eto...lirio...como saliste de la pared...-los presentes se quedaron como estatua...

-por magia

-saili!

-dije algo malo- la pequeña respodio inocentemente

-ma...ma...magia...-tartamudiaron

-bueno...no es cierto...cierto saili...mentirosilla- dijo nerviosa marcella

-si fue MAGIA, y es mas somos brujas- dijo lirio sin darle importancia

-como!

-lir...es una broma cierto- dijo kazemaru

- a los tontos no creyentes...cuerda atalos firmemente...-lirio realiso un hechico...y salio como se esperaba

-por que isiste eso?

-es que no me gusta que no me crean yo no miento y ustedes...-lirio vio a las chicas- a trabajar...yo explico a los chicos la situacion

-suerte...-dijo el chico oji-azul, de cabellos negros...dedicandoe una sonrisa

-_"creo que cierta persona tiene competencia"_- fue lo que penso marcella

Mientras lirio miraba a las chicas desaparecer detras de un cuadro que colgafa de la habitacion los chicos esperaban

-antes que nada...- dijo lirio, cuando vio que los chicos estaban a punto de hablar- no los desatare...bueno...solo a una persona lo desatare- dijo acercandose a nagumo

-por que a el!

-porque es "familiar" de marcella...como sea- dijo terminando de desatar a nagumo, el cual sonrio de manera altanera- para explicarles mejor deberian sentarse...

cuando los chicos se sentaron lirio empeso a hablar

-Veran, como saben hasta el momento me llamo Lirio de la Esperanza, y se algo sobre magia. Pertenesco a una gran familia de hechiseros...en la magia se diferencias bastantes grupos...duendes, hadas, magos, hechiceros, brujas, elfos...yo soy una bruja, aunque tengo algo de sangre elfica y de sinmagia en mis venas. Mi nombre de bruja es Rafaga Silenciosa, principalmente porque el elemento con el que mejor me llevo es el aire- miro a kazemaru- la parte de silencio corresponde a mi personalidad...sombria, tranquila y algo solitaria...aunque tambien el silencio es peligroso. El nombre de bruja (o mago) es elegido por su personalidad. EJ: saili= Tormenta alegre, Nayzeth= Lluvia Delicada, Marcella= Nube persistente, Miyami= Sol infantil.

-pero...por que no nos contaste algo de esto antes- pregunto midorikagua

-generalmente los "sinmagia" como nos. se sorprenden demaciado con cosas simples...y es dicifil elegir para los "magicos" en quien confiar... generalmente eligen a amigos confiables y se lo dicen inesperadamente para ver como reaccionan...-dijo un chico apareciendo delante de ellos

-Shadow?...tu sabias esto?

-desde hace 3 años...por cierto lirio...rex te llama

-quien?

-vaya que seran curiosos- dijo lirio- rex es el chico oji-azul, de cabello negro, lindo; que estubo aqui recien...-a los chicos les sorprendio que lirio dijiera lindo- y como sea me voy tengo que trabajar

-en que?- otra vez el inocente de endo.

-mmm...no se como explicarlo...creo que es una especie de restaurante...pero...en realidad no tengo idea que es- a los chicos les salio una gotita... -como sea sera mejor que se vayan- dijo lirio- total seguramente estare todo el dia aqui...

-en ese caso nos vamos- dijo goenji

* * *

**hasta aqui...**

**dana: lo se, lo se este cap. esta fome...pero necesita explicar eso**

**marie-chan: para el prox. capitulo...dana...creo que por una vez derias ser mas rapida...**

**dana: como disculpa un adelanto de un capitulo..._"__visitas...familia...lir y saili sufren"_**

**saili: -(si quieren saber que signica estudien ingles...o busquenlo en el diccionario)**

**bueno...nos vemos...a si**

**¡que tengan una feliz navidad!**

**saili: estoy segura que el prox. cap. estara listo antes...  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**bueno bueno...**

**dana: como sali de vacaciones le pondre mas tiempo al cap...**

**marie-san: luego de despertarte a las 11:00, ir donde nuestra abuela, pasar la tarde jugando con nosotros, y llegar a las 9:00 a tu casa...y esperar el pc de tu hermano...no te queda mucho tiempo...**

**dana: como sea ¬¬... ahora algo mas entretenido...**

**

* * *

**

**hechisos, ensañansas,y amor  
**

dia sabado: 4:30 pm

-por que debo trabajar!- dijo saili

-porque hay que pagar por los objetos que hisiste explotar- dijo lirio...

-estas 2 nunca se cansan...ciegto marche?

-exacto MI...y tu rex

-pienso que aunque el tiempo pasa y las apariencias cambian...el caracter es siempre el mismo

-that superior poetic- dijo dulce nayzeth

-lir...lir...podemos ir a donde entrenan los de raimon

-por que?

-endo prometio entrenar conmigo futbol...y a una bruja se le cumplen si o si las promesas...

-*ahhh* esta bien...chicos vamos- pregunto lirio...a lo cual todos asintieron...

Al llegar...

-superior Esperanza...superior Marcella...es verdad?- pregunto haruna apenas aparecieron a su lado...

-que cosa?

-que son..._brujas..._

_-_ah? quien fue el que abrio la boca...-grito lirio

-fue...Midorikagua- grito nagumo

-...mm...riuji midorikagua- los ojos de lirio se volvieron de un castaño claro y brillante...mejor dicho caramelo- en verdad sufriras...ya veras cual es el infierno- dicho esto midorikagua salio corriendo con lirio detras...pero a ella le fue facil atraparlo...y planterle un lindo golpe de karate...

-que fue eso...-pregunto Mido saliendo de un trance...

-karate- respondio lirio sentada a su lado- lo practico desde hace poco...y soy cinturon verde...por cierto mido-chan, nunca vuelvas a contar un secreto la gente empesaria a dudar ti...- mido la miro perplejo como un intante lo odiaba y en el otro...eran amigos...

-lirio-san- dijo aki- entonces es verdad...

-desde luego- dijo rex...

-disculpa...quien eres tu...y la chica de ahi- dijo apuntando a nayzeth

-os presento- dijo lirio - El chico es un amigo mio desde que tengo memoria se llama Rex va cumplir 15 años luego, y esta chica- ganandose al lado de ella- es Nayzeth Winslet apodada nay-chan, tiene 13 años, inglesa y no habla mucho español/japones...pero lo entiende...

-un gusto- dijo haruna -guuaauuu...eres muy linda nay-chan- la mensionada se ruboriso lentamente...-eh dije algo malo

-jiiijijiji...no Hagu-chan, nay es muy delicada y timida...

-por ciero lirio-san- dijo aki- que clase magia hacen...

-de todo un poco...entre nosotras soy la mas avanzada aunque- miro a saili- algunas son un caso perdido...

-no se vale...me miras a mi porque hago explotar las cosas...

-y convertir un gato blanco en una piedra...- agrego marche

-y ahora necesito comprar otro...un gato negro solo no nos sirve

-por que?- pregunto goenji

-los gatos negros son representados como el mal, la crueldad, y la mala suerte. Los gatos blancos representan la pureza, la alegria y la felicidad, porque el color blanco es representante del sol. Como se imaginan el negro es relacionado con la noche, la oscuridad. Tener esos 2 elementos hacen que haya un equilibrio...tanto de magia buena, o magia mala...- explico lirio

-es vegdad, se necesitan ambas eneggias para los hechisos, de salud, de buena suegte, de pgospegidad, de mal ojo, de venganza, de  amog, de...

-AMOR!- gritaron aki, haruna, y natsumi(*)

-Miyami!no debiste decir eso!

-pego que impogta total la unica que puede haceg hechisos de amog es ligio, es la unica que sabe y tiene degecho...

-es cierto eso- pregunto ilucionada aki

-si pero yo no hago hechisos para forzar a alguien a enamorse, ni para crear belleza, solo realizo hechisos para ver si tus sentimientos son corresponidos, y de olvido si es necesario...

-como que realiso?- dijo marcella- cuando te enamoraste?

-por millonesima quinta vez...(es en serio), no me gusta nadie...desde que tenia 10 años...

-teniendo tantos enamogados...

-como sea- dijo natsumi harta de la conversacion- pueden hablar de otra cosa...

-en ese caso...Natsumi Gaimon...quien te gusta?- preunto MI, a lo cual natsumi se puso roja...

-na...nadi...nadien...- grito natsumi

-esa cara dice otra cosa...

-y usted...kino-sempai- pregunto saili con un tono aparentemente inocente...

-eto...-aki miro a endo y se ruboriso

-jajajajajja...esto se pone bueno...y tu haru-chan?

-pues...no estoy segura...- miro a goenji y a fubuki...

-que fome...y ud. capitan del equipo gaimon- pregunto Mi a todas luces interesadas

-pues...no lo se...nunca me eh enamorado...

-se nota que el unico amor de Mamuru/Satoru Endo es el balon...-dijo lirio- y bien ichigo-kun quien te gusta?

-ah?- ichigo...ups...ichirouta se ruboriso lentamente...- pues eto...

-marche...quien te gusta?- otra vez saili, aunque salvo a kazemaru de decirlo...

-mm...no lo se...Suzune es lindo- el mensionado se sorprendio- pero...- iso una sonrisa maliciosa- nunca le quitaria el novio a mi querido familiar- tomando del cuello a Nagumo

-que estas diciendo?- gritaron ambos a la vez...

-ya...ya...pero si ambos se quieren...

-mmm...ya veras...- nagumo iva a matar a su familiar, pero...

-tonto que me molestas...durmete una siesta...- de la nada nagumo cayo al piso...- buenas noches...idiota

-no creo que debas hacer eso- dijo natsumi

-una pluma!- grito saili- liri, liri has eso

-eso?

-a si eso...li, es tan lindo- dijieron marche y MI

-ok...corriente fuerte, que a la pluma llevas lentamente, comiensa a trasladar...petalos de lirios- los chicos vieron la pluma se convertia en un lirio acuatico(**) y sus petalos se desprendian lentamente.

-que suegte tienes ligio, tu puedes haceg hechisos de viento, yo manejo el fuego...

-manejan elementos

-yo el agua!-grito saili- por cierto...tengo hambre

-eso que tiene que ver- dijo shadow (al fin aparece)

-enana...te apetece un helado...- dijo lirio

-helado...yo igual quiero...- dijo midorikagua

-midorikagua...hace 3 horas te comiste uno!- le regaño hiroto

-no te preocupes mido-chan...yo te compro uno- dijo lirio

-enserio- a mido le brillaron los ojitos...

-yes, ayz-chan- dijo a nayzeth- want some ice cream?- nayzeth acepto

-hablas ingles muy fluido, esper-chan- dijo rex

-eh ido 3 veces a inglaterra, 1 a ., y 2 a irlanda

-enserio vas a muchos intercambios- dijo shadow

-si!- dijo lirio- como sea kageto, tu quieres helado...

-bueno...

* * *

**hasta aqui!**

**dana: no puede ser lo termine en 2 dias...**

**marie-chan: bien hecho...bueno**

**-(*) a mi prima se le olvido mensionarla antes**

**-(**)tambien comosido como flor de loto.**

**dana: si como sea**

**dana y marie-chan: nos vemos y otra ves...¡les deseamos los mejores deceos para esta navidad!**

**pd: prox cap..."_visitas...familia...lir y saili sufren_"  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**bueno**

**dana: llego el capitulo!**

**marie-chan: donde lirio y saili**

**lirio y saili: ya saben que sufrimos!**

**dana: como rayos salieron del fic...**

**brujas: quien sabe**

**dana: saili el disclamer...AHORA!**

**saili: inazuma eleven no nos pertenece...solamente las brujas...(y el mago)**

**

* * *

**visitas...familia?...lir y saili sufren

Domingo 7:30 am

Saili: lluvia infernal!

-que? ah...refejo de viento!-grito lirio apenas abrio los ojos, mojando nuevamente a su prima...

-por que gritan?- dijo shadow- y saili...

-bueno...ahora que estoy mojada...no es necesario darme un baño!- dijo saili emocionada saliendo de la habitacion

-que acaba de pasar?

-me despierta de varias formas todos los dias...un vez me puso una serpiente...sere bruja pero, eso si me asusto...como sea- dijo levantandose- me voy a bañar...

-bien...oye preparo el desayuno, esper?

-a menos que quieras que saili te como vivo si...- dijo lirio seriamente...

10:00

-lirio tocan...por cierto te vez linda...

-igual me debes, un helado...- dijo lirio, quien vestia una polera de tirantes lila, jean oscuros, zapatillas negras, y traia el cabello sujeto con un cintillo...

-hola...- se escucho del otra lado de la puerta- sorpresa!- lirio empalidecio (mas de lo normal)

-sa...sai...saili!...ven rapido...tenemos visitas...

-por que tanto escan... hermano, primo, ale-chan...- dijo sorprendida...

-que les pasa?- pregunto shadow

-shadow, te presento a mi hermano cristobal, mi primo, y a mi amiga ale- dijo señalando a los recien llegados...

Cristobal el hermano menor de lirio, tenia 12 y iva en el mismo grado de saili. Se parecia mucho a su prima, tenia el cabello castaño, con puntas negras, ojos violetas mas claros que los de lirio, tirando a un azul oscuro, piel blanca. El hermano de saili, Manuel, cabello negro (como lirio), ondulado y corto, ojos caramelo (algo mas oscuro que saili), piel clara. Ale-chan unos centimetros mas baja que lirio, cabello castaño oscuro bajo los hombros, suelto, piel clara y con las mejillas bastantes rosadas, ojos cafe oscuro.

-ojayo!- grito ale.- un gusto conocerte- dijo mientras le extendia la mano.

-mira...mi hermanita tan linda como siempre como has estado!- dijo manuel abrazando a saili, levantandola del piso

-suelta bestia!...quien te invito a vernir

-ella- dijo cristobal apuntando a ale

-como!- lirio grito

-sera mejor que me vaya al entrenamiento...

-tienes razon...yo te acompaño... y tu Ale vienes conmigo

**Despues de caminar una cuadra**

-bien...Ale...DIME INMEDIATAMENTE QUE HACEN AQUI!

-bueno...yo venia a verte como sorpresa...y tu familia se colo...-dijo

-mmm...bueno...cuantos dias?

-el loco...digo manuel se va mñn...y con tu hermano nos quedamos 5 dias...

-ale...enserio te matare!

-no deberias correr?- pregunto shadow

-na...ya me acostumbre...

* * *

En la cancha...

-OJAYO Shadow!- grito endo

-hola, disculpen la tardanza pero...tuvimos unos inconvenientes- dijo señalando a lirio, y a su amiga. La primera con una nube negra en la cabeza y la otra dandole palmaditas en la espalda...

-como que tuvimos?- pregunto midorikagua

-es que me estoy quedando en su cas...- miro la cara de midorikagua y hiroto- por favor ahi vive una niña de 10 años!(*)

-hola!-dijo ale- ya que nadie me presenta yo mism lo hago...me llamo Alejandra, Ale para todos mis conocidos, soy amiga de Lirio y estoy de visita...con unos familiares de ella...

-hermanaaa!...- se escucho decir, y luego aparecio cristobal, quien se tropeso y en un segundo llego a la cancha- au, eso dolio...lirio lirio lirio lirio lirio

-ya que quieres mocoso!

-saludarte...hola- dijo cristobal, al equipo le salio un gotita...

-qui...quien es el?

-por lastima mi odioso hermano cristobal, y el que esta alla arriba en el puente es mi primo hermano de saili Manuel...- dijo señalando a Manu, quien traia a su hermana con una correa..

-que ahora eres un perrito- dijo lirio cuando llegaron a su lado...

-es la unica forma de contralarla

-si fueras magico...te haria la vida imposible...- gruño saili

-le haces la vida imposible a cualquiera- dijo su hermano...

-enserio es tu familia...-pregunto fubiki, lirio asinio- son tan diferentes...

-lo que pasa es que lir-nyau, es la parte cuerda de la familia- lirio enrojesio

-lir-nyau?

-que no me digas asi!

-tu fuiste quien se disfrazo de neko

-y no olvides que fuiste tu quien me obligo!

-tranquila lir, ademas te traje algo- dijo sacando un chocolate del bolsillo- lo quieres?- a midorikagua le llamo la atencion, y a lirio le brillaron los ojitos...

-SI!- ale le tendio el chocolate...

-que acaba de pasar?

-a mi hermana en casa la llamamos hormiga...le gusta casi todo lo dulce...a execcion de la miel...cierto saili?

antes de que saili pudiera contestar su hermano hablo- despues de despertar con la cara repleta de miel...no creo que a muchos les guste...

-oye baka...SACAME ESTA CORREA!- grito saili...

-enserio esto se puede llamar familia?- pregunto hiroto...

-se nota que no conoces la mia...y eso que somos sin magia- dijo Ale- y estoy seguro de que no quieres saber...

-cambiando el tema...oye...este...como sea que se llamen ud... juegan futbol?-pregunto cristobal

-si, y tu?- pregunto endo entusiasmado...

-si...y tambien tennis, hocky, ping-pong (=tennis de mesa), beisbol...puedo jugar con ustedes?

-desde luego!- grito endo

-pero endo en ese caso nos faltan 4 personas, 3 si contamos al niño...y uno de ellos es un arquero...

-yo juego!...-grito marcella, quien aparecio con nagumo y suzune- eso si como arquera...y si lirio juega...

-que?

-esta bien- dijo endo

-como?

-yo igual- grito saili

-pero...

-juegemos!

-me siento ignorada- dijo lirio apoyandose en shadow, mientras ale trataba de animarla

-lirio shadow apurence...

-hai!- dijo shadow con una gotita en la cabeza, al ver que lirio asentia con una nube negra en la cabeza...

-de donde salio esta cosa...- grito lirio esparciendo la nube- a...a...achú...ops...no no...-dijo lirio tapandose la nariz

-que pa...a lirio- grito ale- alguien tiene un pañuelo!

-yo - grito marcella, pasandole el pañuelo a lirio- que te paso...

-ñe...sañgña la nañis...otña vez...

-que dijo?- pregunto endo corriendo a su lado...

-que le sangra la nariz...otra vez...

-le paro?- pregunto cristobal

-no... creo, es mas yo creo que le va a salir por harto rato...me acuerdo que una vez en el colegio le sangro la nariz todo el bloque...

-eso es posible...- pregunto kazemaru con una gotita

-cañate...ichigo-ñan- dijo lirio

-en ese caso yo se que hacer!- grito cristobal, sacando de quien sabe donde una botella con agua(**), y mojando a lirio por la espalda...

-ahhh...ta helaña

* * *

**hasta aqui...**

**lirio: ups...no hubo tamto sufrimiento...**

**saili: que bueno...**

**marie-chan: que rayos hacen quitandonos nuestro espacio...**

**lirio y saili: divertirnos**

**dana: tal vez se diviertan pero...las hare sufrir mucho mas en el prox. capitulo**

**marie-chan: inclujendo a los personajes inazuma eleven**

**shadow: y por que a nosotros?**

**dana y marie-chan: porque si...quien quiere explicar?**

**marcella: yo!**

**-(*) que diablos creen estaban pensando esos dos?**

**-(**) bueno es un anime despues de todo**

**dana y marie-chan: nos vemos...**

**dana: me pregunto como rayos salieron los personajes del fic...  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**lirio: ups**

**saili: al menos atamos a una**

**miyami: donde esta la otra**

**dana: no me importa que tengan a mi prima!...bueno si pero...seguire escribiendo**

**brujas: no!

* * *

**

**magia...es buena?**

Los chicos caminaban a la casa de lirio quien habia perdido como medio litro de sangre mientras ivan camino a su casa...

-lir-chan en realidad es paciente- dijo nagumo

-me asombra que conoscas la paciendia...naguru-kun- dijo marche...

-como dices...ya- nagumo paro, estaba a punto de gritarle pero vio la mirada asecina de lirio...

-le tienes miedo a eso...eres un bebito- dijo cristobal

-kjkijknuh lkll

-que dijo?

-creo que dijo...callete bestia...-dijo ale, a lo cual lirio asintio

*un poco mas atras*

-creo que te entiendo...

-ah?

-de porque te gusta lirio

-que dices midorikagua!

-entonces es verdad...

-de donde saliste tu fubuki...

-shadow calmate es linda- dijo midorikagua

-que ise para merecer esto..- shadow se masajeo la sien-_"aunque podrian tener razon"_

Los chicos llegaron a la casa de las brujas

-es mucho mas chica que la otra...-dijo ale

-Al...no ayudas...-dijo lirio quien estaba algo mariada...

-como sea...hermanita! aprendi un hechiso...era..."un cuento lindo y tierno," no ese no es..."mi vida perfecta, a nadie molesta, un cuento alberga, esperanzas...

-espera cristobal no...

-insiertas..."

-cristobaal

Los chicos aparecieron en un mundo de fantasia...y vestidos de ¿duendes?

-jajajajaja son unos duendes...

-saili no te rias, ademas tu eres un hada

-marche tu igual, Ale y haru-chan igual...por cierto lirio?

-esta ahi- dijo marcella apuntando a una nube negra donde se encontraba lirio- lirio...que te pasa...

-¡odio los mundos de fantacia!- grito lirio levantandose y vestida como un gatito...-pero al menos no uso ese vestido...- dijo señalando a kazemaru, quien traia un vestido de princesita...

-por que!

-disculpa ichigo-kun- dijo tomando una foto- me servira mas adelante, y por el vestido, la magia se deja llevar por las apariencias...- dijo chasqueando un dedo y asiendo que todo desapareciera...- ahora que me acuardo...alguien me debe un helado...- los chicos calleron al suelo

-si ya lo se...no debi apostarte que me dormiria despues de ti...

-compiten por eso?...- pregunto suzuno

-bueno ella cayo dormida a las 3 am. y yo a las 6 asi que dormi exactamente...una hora y media, antes que "eso" me fuera a despertar...

-hiroto!...aqui tienen hartos dulces...- exclamo midorikagua, saliendo de la cocina con una barra de chocolate...

-oye!- grito lirio- eso es mio...vuelve aca...

* * *

como unas 2 horas despues...

-cuidado midorikagua- grito hiroto

-nagumo suelta eso- decia suzune

-vaya ud. 2 parecen sus padres...es que nunca se cansan de regañarlos- dijo marcella tirada en el suelo

-sigo sin enterder por que siguien en mi casa...- hablo lir mientras miraba su celular...

-que miras...- pregunto endo

-la foto que le tome a kazemaru...se ve tan moe...- kazemaru enrojesio

-borra eso de inmediato...- le ordenaba kazemaru

-obligame- lir se para en frente de el con mirada desafiante...

_-"por que me siento asi"- _pensaba shadow mirando a lirio-_ "sera que de verdad...no no no, es mi amiga sierto"_- lirio se acerco a el

-en quien piensas yamino...

-en na...porque piensas que pensaba en alguien?

-porque te conosco, kageto...- dijo lirio serena...

-deja de decirme asi...

-no

-por que?

-porque se me da lamisera gana...de hacerte rabiar

-otra vez el par de torto...- alcanso a pronunciar saili pero fue interumpida por su hermano

-deja de molestar niñita...que nuestra madre dijo que si molestabas tanto...- manu hiso una pausa y continuo con tono serio- te llevara a rastras, de vuelta a casa...

-QUE DICES!- grito saili

-te salio un verso, manu- dijo cristobal, al cual chicos miraron parecia que no le importaba su prima...

-cristobal...eres demasiado distraido- digo lir

Por mientras saili le lanzaba dardos a una foto de su hermano...

-como dejas que haga eso?- pregunto goenji

-mejor una foto mia...que me las lanze a mi...cierto?- goenji asintio con una gotita en la cabeza.

-tu familia, es muy divertida liri-ñyau- dijo marche

-que ahora tu?

-ves liri, marche concuerda conmigo- dijo ale ganandose al lado de lirio...

-pero es mejor la foto que le tomaste a kazemaru...-dijo marche mirando el celular de lirio...

-a la de ojos fosforecente, un tarro de pintura le hace falta urgente...-dijo lirio haciendo que marcella le cayera un tarro de pintura en la cabeza aunque...no fue la unica...

-por que a mi?- grito enfuresido nagumo a lirio a quien tomo por la polera...un grabe error. Lirio tomo la mano de nagumo y iso que la soltara para despues mandarlo a "volar"

-lirio- marcella empeso a regañar a lirio, la cual parecia importarle cualquier cosa mas, de lo que le decia marcella- oye...me estas escuchando?

-no- no se si fue el tono tranquilo de lirio, o la cara de depresion de marcella lo que iso reir a los presentes- oye...kazemaru- dijo lirio, a lo cual el mensionado levanto una ceja extrañado

-_"desde cuano me llama asi"_dime lir- pronuncio

-bueno...tomaste notas en la clase de historia el jueves?- kazemaru asintio- bueno me las prestas?

-es que no tomaste apuntes

-a es que el profesor me aburria y me puse a dibujar...- dijo lirio apareciendo un cuaderno con unas pocas notas escritas, y un monton de dibujos, una flor, un paisaje y...

-ese es kazemaru vestido de mujer- señalo nagumo hechandose a reir...

-bueno...- dijo lirio con una mano en la cabeza- me puse a dibujar y sin darme cuenta termino pareciendose en kaze-chan- kazemaru echo los ojos al cielo, esa chica lo ponia eno situaciones incomodas- bueno me prestas los apuntes o no...necesito saber de que se tratara la prueba de mañana...

-hay prueba mañana!- grito midorikagua, quien iva en el mismo curso de lirio, fubiki, y kazemaru- ESTOY MUERTO

-tu crees eso helado- dijo saili- a mi me van a mandar de vuelta a mi casa...y yo quiero estar aqui con mi prima y sus amigas!- los chicos sonrieron de ternura ante esas palabras- nadie mas que yo les hara la vida imposimble

-me lo esperaba- dijo lirio haciendo que los del equipo se calleran...- pues ichigo-kun me prestarias las notas si o no- dijo lirio poniendo ojos de gatito triste

-esta bien...- dijo kazemaru apartando la vista lir se veia adorable...

-puedo ir- pregunto saili, tratado de alejarse de su hermano

-te toca trabajar...- saili iso puchero, lirio suspiro y dijo- podras hacerle la vida imposible a nayzeth y a rex- saili extendio una sonrisa malefica, y le salio colita de zorro

-me voy...- dijo tomando a cristobal, y ale de la mano para salir corriendo de alli

-voy detras de ella- dijo manu saliendo calmadamente

-bueno vamos a buscar esos apuntes- pregunto kaze-chan(*)

-si...pero- rebatio lirio- fuera todos de mi casa!

* * *

**hasta aqui?**

**dana: oye lirio que rayos le pasa a tu prima**

**lirio: creo que esta deprimida**

**miyami: por que no apareci?**

**marcella: mmm...me llamo la atencion la conversacion de mido, fubuki, y shadow**

**lirio: cual**

**shadow: (tapandole la boca a marche) nada lir...**

**marie-chan: rarooosss**

**-(*) suena lindo cierto?**

**dana y marie-chan: nos vemos...creo...**

**pd: necesito un mes en que ocurra la historia...  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**dana: gracias por la ayuda...un mes de otoño me gusta mas...**

**marie-chan: y por la demora es que salimos de BAKAciones...por 2 semanas a un lugar donde ni si quiera hay tele!**

**dana: y despues tenemos campamento scout...10 dias... de agua hela en la mñn...**

**dana y marie-chan: ahggg

* * *

**

Es posible...enterder a una bruja?

Lirio caminaba junto a kazemaru...en un inquietante silencio para el peli-azul

-oye liri...-kazemaru se quedo sin palabras al ver la mirada seria y oscura de lirio...

-que pasa, ichi-kun- le respondio lirio

-na...nada- respondio kazemaru apartando la mirada

-lo siento- kazemaru levanto una ceja confundido- te inquieta el silencio...siempre o casi siempre soy asi...cuesta que la gente entienda a un ser..."especial" por asi decirlo...en mi caso es peor...siendo tan seria, tan tranquila, y para peor alguna gente dice que yo puedo dar miedo...antes no...

-antes que?- kazemaru generalmente respetaria la privacidad de los demas pero a uno siempre las frases sin terminar tiene mas curiosidad...

-antes no era asi...bueno mas pequeña, no...era tranquila, cariñosa, timida y silenciosa...no de ese silencio que inquieta...pero- lirio iso una pausa- cuando te das cuenta de lo que la gente interprete como "magia", la mayoria cambia...

-a que te refieres?- kazemaru no entendia

-a que las brujas son malas y las haditas buenas...no todas son malas, ni todas son buenas, donde hay luz siempre hay oscuridad es una regla...

kazemaru miro a lirio, no parecia alguien que hablara o mostrara sus sentimientos...

-pero...ichi-kun...si le dices que yo hable asi contigo- dijo en tono de amenaza- te hare algo peor que cuando a mido-chan le roban el chocolate...ok?

-hai- asintio con una gotita en la cabeza- a ya llegamos- dijo mostrando una casa...

-esta es tu casa...- dijo lirio -es del tamaño de la sala de ciencias magicas

-ahh?- kazemaru se sorprendio- los colegios magicos de que tamaño son?

-no se...un par de estadios de futbol...-kazemaru casi se cae- como sea me traes el cuaderno

-hai- esperame

* * *

En otro lado cierta peli-roja se divertia moslestando a fudo...al cual se le habia acabado la poca paciencia que tenia...

-va a correr sangre-dijo kido

-que va!- digo nagumo- marcella tiene un fuerte caracter...no por nada es mi familia

-no sera porque ella es mas lista y astuta que tu- respondio fuusuke

-como dices amante de los helados- a nagumo estaba a punto de explotarle una vena- veras...

-PARA YA DE MOLESTAR!...AUNQUE SEAS NIÑA PRODRIAS LAMENTARLO!

-QUE TE PASA CON LAS MUJERES!- grito lirio quien venia con un kazemaru agotado

-kazemaru!...que te paso?- grito preocupado endo

-a ichigo-kun no le pasa nada lo que pasa es que le dije que yo soy mas rapida que el y nos vinimos corriendo-kazemaru se tiro en el suelo...

-eres...rapida- dijo kazemaru con la voz cansada...- se nota que eres atleta...

-si...pero yo practicaba mas saltos...que carreras...-al equipo entero le salio una gotita

-como te tomas esto a la ligera- pregunto shadow con una gota en la sien

lirio se encogio de hombros- ni la menor idea querido kageto...-termino de responderle lirio- y bien te toca...

-que!- shadow se sonrojo

-tu perdiste la apuesta...y saili me debe mi helado

-esta bien- shadow bajo la cabeza - como digas...- lirio lo miro desafiante- kokoro- lirio solto una carcajada

-una apuesta?- pregunto goenji

-mido-chan, te apuesto a que lirio come mas que tu- dijo marcella

-eso es imposible- dijieron hiroto, nagumo, suzune, y kazemaru

-no se engañen por las apariencias- contesto la peli-roja

-no se guien por las apariencias, marche...aprende

-bueno- se escucha una cancion

lirio mira su celular- alo?...si...mmm...llevo a marche...eh...bueno...nos vemos...marche tenemos trabajo..

-bueno...naguru-chan...llega a casa temprano si no onii-sam se enoja

-bueno

-nos vemos mañana...- dijieron lirio y marcella

* * *

**hasta aqui?**

**dana: no tengo mucho animo de escribir**

**marie-chan: ni siquiera partimos a campamento y ya nos aburrimos**

**dana y marie-chan: adios...  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**dana: gomen!**

**marie-chan: las vacaciones se nos hacen cortas...**

**dana: y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer...**

**marie-chan: al menos yo tengo tiempo...para decir esto**

**disclamer: inazuma eleven no es de nuestra propiedad...si lo fuera saili y lirio le harian la vida imposible a todo el mundo...  
**

**

* * *

**

**horarios...o una rutina...**

**casa lirio 1 am:**

-saili, cristobal, manu, acuestence...

-lo haria si estos 2 niños me desataran

-cristobal...saili...no abusende su magia

-lirio no hagas tanto ruido...

-shadow... anda acostumbrandote...tu sabis porque...

-ale

-...-

-li...lir..

-VAYAN A DORMIR TODOS DE UNA VEZ AHORA...!

-_buenas nochesss_

**casa**** miyami 1:30 am  
**

-mi...adormir

-que hora es...

-las una treinta

-bueno apago la compu...

-si...

-ok...

**casa marcella 12: 15 am**

-naguru-chan callate de una vez...o mato a tu novio

-que suzuno no es mi novio...

-marche callate...nunca seria novio de un idiota

-si tu me lo dices lo hare fuusu-chan

-aque viene eso...

-me doy a dormir..._"por favor nagumo no me mates"_

-duermance de una vez mocosos

-lo que tu digas oni-sam

**casa...? 2 am**

-sempai...is correucto esto...

-deja de preocuparte...es un encargo del consejo...vigilar

-pero...

-yzet-chan tranquila...

-yes

-las brujas del cuarto de al lado callense de una vez...recuerden que es mi casa...

-aguafiestas

**casa marche...5:15 am**

-marche me voy que tengas un lindo dia

-lleva paraguas...puede que llueva..

-adios...

-adios...oye puedo despertar a mi primo...

-que hora es...

-5:17...

-has lo que quieras

-te adoro oni-sam

**casa lirio 5:59**

-5, 4..3..2...1...0...lirio despierta son las 6!

-que...auhh...mi cabeza...no me asusten

-jijiji...vamos saili...nos faltan ale, shadow, y tu hermano...

-mocosos de...

**casa miyami 6:30 am**

-hija me voy...

-bien...zzzzzzzzzzz

**casa miyami 7:15**

-montrua despierta son las 7:15

-y?...

-llegaras tarde al colegio

-...-

-y no podras molestar a nadie...

-tenes razon! gracias hermano...que te vaya bien

**casa marche 6:45 am**

-estubo buena la pelicula cierto chicos...

-...

-marcella como puedes ver esas cosas...

-va..el exorcista no da tanto miedo...

**algo mas tarde con lirio...**

-siempre llegas a esta hora al colegio

-mas o menos solo son las 7:30...kageto

-no te puedo creer...como resirtes estar sola..

-bueno es sencillo...como en 5 minutos llega fubuki, y despues aparece ichi-chan, junto a goenji...,y 3 minutos mas tarde apacece natsumi...con haruna y aki...quien se queja de que endo se quedo dormido...bueno y unos segundos despues aparece marcella...y miyami...y ahi mi grandioso dia se acaba...

-como sabes que aparecera fubuki...

-pues...le quedan de 30 a 5 segundos

-si clar

-Buenos dias, lir, Buenos dias shadow- salugo un alegre shiro fubuki

-ohaio...shiro

-hola...como es posible...

-BUENOS DIAS!

-hello...shuya-kun, ichigo-kun

-acaso a todos llamas por sus nombres?

-oui

-deja de convinar tantos idiomas

-shuya-kun acaso eres pariente de shadow...- nego con la cabeza- ambos son igual de aburridos

-eh...como estas lir...

-bien y tu ichi-kun

-bien...estudiaste para la prueba(examen)

-no...me la pase todo el resto de la tarde dibujano, y rayando tu cuaderno...desde luego...por quien me tomas

-no quise decir eso

-hola lir-sempai!

-ohaio, haru-chan, nats-chan, aki-sam

-aki-sam?

-suena raro aki-chan,

-nats-chan?

-natsumi es largo

-lir-sama!

-...-

-esper?- shadow toco ligeramente a lirio- estas bi...- lirio apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de shadow...

-se arruino mi dia

-hey...bruja...no seas asi

-naguru-chan esa es la frase de mi

-oui...magche siempge dice eso...pog siegto...¿nagumo-sam, suzuno-kun...por que estan tan palidos...?

-vimos una pelicula...- respondio nagumo

-¿el exsorcicta(*) o jack el destripador? -pregunto lirio

-la primera- dijo marche

-HOLA!

-endo...temprano...¡ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO! -grito miyami

-que extraño...el tarot no desia que iva a ser hoy...

-no sean malas conmigo- dijo endo con un puchero...- ademas quiero que conoscan a alguien...tan taa

-hola- una chica peli-morada y de ojos azules salio detras de endo- un...un gus...un gusto me llamo fuyuka kudou

-hola...me dime lir o esper- respondio educadamente lirio- ellas son mis amigas...marcella "marche"; y Miyami...mejor conocida como Mi

-un placer- respondio la timida de fuyuka

-mmm...pareces del tipo linda...tranquila...moe...-dijo marcella- es una lastima..

-es vegdad...bueno fuyuka...lamentagblemente...nops conociste...- dijo mi tomandola del brazo izquierdo y marcella del derecho- y...como pareces muy dulce...

-es hora de un cambio- dijieron ambas a la vez- lirio nos ayudas...

-voy...para que no le hagan daño...y nada de teñirle el cabello...

-ok!

-nos vemos!

-es...esperen donde me llevan?- grito fuyuka, algo le indicaba que debia de tener miedo...

-que?...fue lo que paso aqui?- pregunto aki anonadada

* * *

**hasta aqui**

**dana: que creen que le hagan a la pobre de fuyuka**

**marie-chan: ni la menor idea...**

**dana: otra vez disculpa... por la demora estoy trabajando en otros fic...(3 mas para ser exacta...incluyendo averiguando)**

**saili: bien...**

**-(*) la autora no sabe como se escribe...**

**marie-chan: como llegaste aqui?**

**dana: yo la "contrate" para que mensionara los (*)**

**marie-chan: ahhh...bueno**

**Dana, Marie-chan y Saili: nos vemos**

**marie-chan: recuerda por cada comentario...saili consigue mas formas de despertar a lirio...**

**dana: y conseguir armas para dominar el mundo.  
**


	14. mucho mas de saili!

**bueno...me e demorado...pero tengo una gran idea para este cap**

**saili: si es de mi!**

**cristobal: y de mi!**

**dana:exacto!**

**marie-chan: no me roben protagomismo**

**saili: disclamer: _si inazuma eleven le perteneciera a dana-senpai, saili torturaria al mundo, lirio aparecia junto a shadow, marcella molestaria a nagumo con suzuno, y miyami saldria con un jugador del equipo(?)_**

* * *

**un dia de clases normal!...para saili claro**

-_ohaio! goenji-chan-_grito saili energetica...

_-sai-chan, te eh dicho que me llames yuka_

_-que mala eres yuu-chan...oye tora-kun?_

_-eh! aqui...gomen sali tarde-_ dijo mientras respiraba

-_bien ahora que estamos todos...los presento a mi primo..._

_-hello...mi nombre es cristobal es un placer conocerlos, por esta semana sere su compañero de curso_

_-eh?- _exclaron yuka y toramaru(?) a la vez

_-veran, yo soy un año mayor que saili, y como ella esta adelantada un curso, siempre somos la pesadilla de los profe...digo compañeros de curso- _dijo cristobal

-eto...sai,yuu, cristobal...por que hablamos en susurros...-pregunto tora-kun con una gotita en la cabeza

-ni idea- respondieron los otros 3, haciendo que toramaru se cayera

tink!

-diablos la campana...

-nos vemos mas tarde tora-chan

-que es kun!-dijo enfadado

-es lo mismo- dijo cristobal en apoyo de su prima quedandose al lado de toramaru

-que tu no vas con ellas...

-en realidad, yo vengo de oyente, porque ni idea de como se escriben los kanjis...asi que como ellas tienen examen...me quedare contigo...tora-chan..

-por que me llaman asi?

_**Por mientras en la sala de saili:**_

-sensei!

-si...de la rosa _"no de nuevo...esa niña corrige todo"_

-en el item 2 pregunta 3 alternativa "C" esta mal escrita la palabra y por ende el resultado de esa pregunta no es valido...

-_"perfecto! saili nos salvo de la pregunta mas dificil! y la que tenia mas puntaje!"_

_-eh..._de la rosa tiene razon y por lo tanto esa preguntan no sera conciderada_ "como es que me gana una niña de..10 o 11 años"_

_**en otra parte de la ciudad...**_

_**-**_eto...lirio

-si kaze...

-practicamos juntos...

-bueno(?)

**_devuelta a lo importante:_**

**_-_**kya...ese examen fue pan comido...oye...yo diciendo kya?...dana me esta influenciando..

-quien es dana?

-al final del cap. te la muestro

-d.a(?): _eto...sai, estoy escribiendo..._

-aH?...hai...bueno yuu-chan como crees que te fue..

-si no fuera por el eror del sensei...me hubiese ido peor...

-ah...con algo de magia para tontos es facil arreglar pruebas...-saili le guiño un ojo...

-jejejej...que toca a ahora sai-chan...

-como es cambio de hora ingles...

-ohh...no es muy divertida la profe

-hey yuu! la pesimista soy yo...que pasa con tu alegria y honestidad de siempre...

-lo que pasa es que me acostumbre a tenerte como amiga- ambas rieron...

-bien alumnos lamento informarles que la profesora por horario no puede venir, asi que les a una tutora, no habla mucho japones, pero si prestan atencion entenderan..._eso espero..._adelante- dijo una maestra de lesntes y pelo corto

-o..ohaio-dijo dijo una chica de cabellos rubios(?), bastantes claros casi blancos, ojos entre azul y celestes (para ser exacta cyan), y un vestido rosa suave- I name is...

-Nayzeth!- todos miraron a saili

-hello, Saili ... Well, good morning my name is Nayzeth Winslet, and be their mentor for some time. I hope you know that we understand and no problems. . - la clase la miro, sorprendidos...-uh ... a problem?

-no sensei, by the way good morning Miss- respondieron saili y yuka al mismo tiempo dandole confiansa a la joven...

**_Mientras en el receso de la escuela raimon:_**

**_-_**oye...handa, fuyuka esta en tu curso...le paso algo malo?

-bueno kino...veran...-derrepente un lapiz se clavo en la pared- me callo!

-lir!- grito shadow- por que hisiste eso!

-queria ver si mi punteria mejoro...y si en arqueria tambien lanzo cuchillas...y tu handa...te callas...

-si jefa!

**_de vuelta en la primaria...(igualmente en el descanso):_**

-nay-sempai, no sabia que enseñarias aqui- dijo cristobal

-asked me yesterday, my card is easy to get employment, also as well conosco language was even easier ... jajaja

-es amiga suya- pregunto toramaru...

-si- repondieron ambos primos-

-se nota poco que son familia- dijo yuka

-aja- esta ves tora-chan y nay-chan respondieron...mientras saili mandaba un mensaje de texto a lirio...

* * *

**hasta la prox.**

dana: corto lo se  
marie:tiene mas projectos  
Saili:-todas estan interogancias se reponeran en mas cap, y alguna en otros fic que hay  
marie: y n.a.= nota del autor; d.a= dialogo autora  
**todas: no vemos!**

atte: dana y marie-chan

info:marie-chan va hacer el fic del punto de vista de saili!  
Pd1: quieren que endo tenga pareja?  
Pd2: y que shadow tenga un rival?  
Pd3: y que nagumo quiera matar a suzuno por culpa de marche?  
pd:por favor respondan en sus comentarios..  



End file.
